The invention relates to a child's safety seat to be anchored to a safety belt system of a motor vehicle, having a pelvic belt and a shoulder belt, that comprises an under frame to be held by the pelvic belt of the safety belt and a seat shell, connected to the under frame and having an integrated safety belt for securing the child, and further having an essentially vertically extending hoop connected to the foot end of the seat shell, which is adapted to rest at the back rest of the vehicle seat, whereby at the foot thereof the pelvic belt holds the under frame at the side which is facing the seat surface.
A child's safety seat of the aforementioned kind has been described in DE-GM 87 05 942. In the child's seat which is a one-piece combination of the under frame and the seat shell the rearward ends of the supports of the under frame, viewed in the direction of travel when the child's seat is placed in the car, are extended to form a vertically disposed hoop which rests against the back rest of the vehicle seat. The primary function of the hoop is to provide a rebound means.
At the transition between the supports and the hoop a guide for the pelvic belt is provided and the child's safety seat may be secured only by the pelvic belt. In as far as an additional securing by the shoulder belt of the safety belt system of the vehicle is desired the shoulder belt is guided about the outer circumference of the seat shell of the child's seat by a respective guide provided at the outside of the back rest of the seat shell. With this known arrangement the primary disadvantage is that the securing of the child's seat by using the shoulder belt of the safety belt system of the vehicle is cumbersome and the handling of the child's seat during its positioning in the vehicle or its removing from the vehicle is difficult.
It is therefore an object of the invention to improve a child's seat of the aforementioned kind such that the handling of the child's seat as well as of the respective portions of the safety belt during attaching and releasing of the safety belt system at the child's seat is improved and the safety of the restraint of the child's seat at the vehicle seat is increased.